110313doirnate
11:07 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:07 -- 11:07 GA: heyyyy nate 11:08 AC: yes? 11:08 GA: things are looking so good 11:08 GA: like, great 11:08 AC: ok? 11:08 GA: dean is evil and beau's ex troll boyfriend wants to beat her in chess 11:08 GA: and cause her to die from embarrasment 11:08 AC: um 11:08 GA: youre deans server 11:08 GA: can you table him please 11:09 AC: table for one 11:09 AC: coming right up 11:09 GA: you should pester him after he's been tabled 11:09 GA: just to tell him he's dumb 11:09 AC: ok 11:09 AC: there's still some 11:10 AC: context I'm missing here 11:10 GA: yeah thats what beau said 11:10 AC: like 11:10 AC: why a table 11:10 AC: there are much heavier 11:10 -- galactoidArrival GA sends AC beaudoirtalk.txt and beaudoirtalk2electricboogaloo.txt -- 11:10 AC: things lying around 11:10 GA: maybe she mentioned context of why he's evil? 11:10 GA: actually no she didnt 11:11 AC: great 11:11 GA: dean probably knows beau is on to him, and now tlaloc wants to kill her 11:11 AC: haha 11:11 AC: I'm so proud 11:11 AC: stirring up shit 11:11 AC: just like me 11:12 GA: im considering asking beau why dean is evil 11:12 GA: but i already talked to her twice... 11:14 AC: wait 11:14 AC: who the fuck is Tlaloc? 11:14 GA: brown troll who uses x instead of s 11:14 GA: er, brown blooded 11:14 AC: I've never talked to any of them 11:15 AC: scared of me I bet 11:15 GA: yeah it seems some of them are nice and some are evil 11:15 AC: but 11:15 AC: they're all our enemies 11:15 GA: nah, we have a truce 11:15 AC: fuck the truce 11:16 GA: also, we're playing the same game, so it doesnt matter 11:16 GA: if we work together we both could win 11:16 AC: we already have one of those assholes 11:16 AC: trying to kill a teammate 11:16 GA: jack isnt a troll 11:16 AC: no 11:17 AC: you just said one of the troll 11:17 GA: oh, him 11:17 AC: yes 11:17 GA: well he never explicitly stated he wanted to kill her 11:17 GA: but it seemed kind of obvious 11:17 AC: well 11:17 AC: lets not give him the chance 11:18 GA: yeah that was the plan 11:18 GA: he seemed convinced we could physically get to each other somehow? so theres that 11:18 AC: if we can 11:18 GA: we're going to have a chess match and probably gank him while he's playing 11:18 AC: fun fun 11:18 GA: hopefully we won't have to resort to murder, but honestly im sick of all of this evil shit 11:19 AC: murder isn't evil 11:19 AC: it's survival 11:19 GA: there are only so many shades of grey in morality 11:19 AC: some of us 11:19 AC: had to kill to eat 11:19 GA: hey ive murdered animals 11:20 GA: just um, not that many 11:20 AC: this is no different 11:20 AC: survival is survival 11:20 GA: haha 11:20 GA: remind me to never, ever get on your bad side 11:21 AC: kinda too late for that 11:21 GA: aw sheit 11:21 AC: that whole throwing me under the bus thing 11:21 GA: come on, i thought id be wrong 11:22 AC: well you were 11:22 AC: wrong about being wrong 11:22 GA: i didnt even have a chance to be wrong if whatever i said would be the right answer 11:22 GA: and i gave up on ever talking to jack again, so theres that 11:23 AC: too little 11:23 AC: too late 11:23 GA: alright 11:23 AC: remember this 11:23 AC: if I survive 11:23 AC: you owe me 11:23 GA: okay 11:23 AC: good 11:24 GA: hmm 11:24 GA: i could make it up right now if someone has a spaceship 11:24 AC: how? 11:24 GA: well my land is full of beaches, baby oil, and really hot elven ladies 11:25 AC: uhhh 11:25 AC: what? 11:25 GA: i could invite you to one of their wrestling matched 11:25 GA: i havent gone to any because uh 11:25 GA: you could go to one though 11:26 AC: tempting 11:26 GA: yeah, but im trying to find out if theyre vampires first 11:27 GA: also i ever so slightly swing both ways, and they really have one dimensional personalities 11:27 AC: a bit too much info there 11:28 GA: yeah im just trying to see if anyone wants them 11:28 GA: beau doesnt want them, tlaloc doesnt want them, nobody wants to take my fuckin elves 11:28 AC: they are yours 11:28 GA: i dont want them 11:28 GA: maybe if they are vampires i could send them to kill dean 11:29 AC: I don't want to die 11:29 GA: maybe if they arent vampires i could send them to torture leon 11:29 AC: heheh 11:29 AC: that'd be 11:29 AC: pretty funny 11:29 GA: yeah 11:30 GA: omfg 11:30 GA: i command an army 11:30 AC: oh shit 11:30 GA: goddamnit, they dont have any spaceships 11:31 GA: according to the four of them currently sitting here making flower headband things for me 11:31 AC: ok 11:32 AC: I have so many 11:32 AC: questions that I don't want answers to 11:32 GA: you can have flower headbands instead, its okay 11:32 GA: anyway 11:32 GA: you should probably start talking to trolls 11:33 AC: ehh 11:33 GA: we're sucking them dry of information 11:33 GA: also theyre cool 11:33 AC: I don't know how to contact them 11:33 GA: oh! by the way, is your info source 'sanguineOracle?' 11:33 AC: umm 11:33 AC: who told you? 11:33 AC: Beau? 11:34 GA: beau gave me two handles of non-troll and non-human dudes 11:34 GA: thats good, that means there are probably only two extra people to worry about 11:34 AC: what was the second one? 11:35 AC: I'm pretty sure she gave me it 11:35 GA: agh, lemme find it 11:35 GA: ravishingCalypso 11:35 AC: yep 11:35 AC: that's the one 11:35 GA: alright 11:35 AC: that makes 3 of these assholes 11:35 GA: so that means; 12 trolls, 8 humans, three extras 11:36 GA: ive confirmed two trolls are non-threats, one is a threat, 7 humans probably nonthreat, one human is, and one extra confirmed as a threat 11:36 GA: the other two extras are wildcards 11:36 AC: have you actually talked to either of them 11:37 GA: no, neither are online currently 11:37 GA: but i intend to asap 11:37 GA: and i will only ask questions, no nonsense shit this time 11:37 AC: I haven't talked to RC, but don't expect much from SO 11:37 GA: aight 11:37 AC: fucking 'yes' 11:38 GA: so... three confirmed threats to deal with. 11:38 GA: thats not too much 11:39 AC: 3/9/11 is not good odds 11:39 GA: oh, and by the way, here's the evildean proof http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/110313-Beau-Dean 11:40 GA: beau sent it to me 11:40 AC: bitchin 11:40 AC: time to find a table 11:40 GA: definitely 11:40 AC: slam his ass 11:40 AC: off his dragons 11:41 GA: i thought i knew that guy, too 11:41 GA: something must have fried in his brain 11:41 AC: the end of the world can do that 11:42 GA: yeah, but i was hoping we could all save the 'fuck we killed everyone' issue until after we dealt with out current problems 11:42 AC: I mean 11:42 AC: I don't think these problems 11:43 AC: will be over anytime soon 11:43 GA: well they our internal crises will have to wait 11:43 AC: I doubt it 11:43 AC: besides you and Beau 11:44 AC: I haven't heard a peep from anyone else in a while 11:44 GA: hmm 11:44 AC: probably dead 11:44 GA: yeah, i havent talked to sami or kate in a little while 11:44 GA: whoa 11:44 GA: uh, do you not have any faith in anyone? 11:44 GA: its not really *that* hard to survive standing around in your house 11:45 AC: no 11:45 AC: I don't really have faith in anyone else 11:45 GA: hmm 11:45 GA: sounds like someone needs a friendship talk! 11:45 AC: NO 11:45 AC: NOT THAT SHIT 11:46 GA: too bad i dont know anyone well enough to give a good friendship talk to you 11:46 AC: damnit 11:46 GA: also, anyone who could is probably dead 11:46 GA: or about to die 11:46 AC: now I'm hoping Sami is dead 11:46 GA: why 11:46 GA: omg is she a friendship person 11:46 AC: no more speeches 11:46 AC: never again 11:47 GA: ahahaha 11:47 GA: im so going to get a friendship speech 11:47 AC: you motherfucker 11:48 GA: anyway, 11:48 GA: cya later 11:48 AC: bye 11:48 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:48 --